ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reimu-H/Fail Cards
Also known as: Don't make cards like this. Seriously. 'THE HALL OF FAIL:' 'Earthbound Immortal- Darkus Dragonoid' 1. Bakugan sucks. 2. Just look at... This. ---- 'Diedra War Mashine' Bad grammar is bad, and effect is random and does not support the Archetype it is from(You could argue free MST every turn is technically helping but it needs to be summoned by a specific card to do so and 1000 ATK/DEF is not lasting a turn.) ---- Holon - Amuka of the Heavens lol 5000 ATK for 2 . I'm surprised the creator didn't put in JD's effect with it. ---- 'Baka - Ruler of the Underworld' GO GO GO DEBRIS DRAGON. Also stop trying to sound cool by using random japanese words. This card's name translates to "Idiot - Ruler of the Underworld". True story bro. UPDATE:THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE THIS BECOME BETTER. ALL HAIL THE STRONGEST UPDATE2: I MESSED UP MAH JAPANESE. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE "ATAITTARA SAIKYOUNEI" ---- 'Shadow Rasengan, the Dragon Monarch' lol Narutards. Also OP effect and crappy photoshop. That is not at all. AT ALL. ---- 'Omega Shapesnatch' My worst creation. Mostly because fad sucks. Also effect is fucking OP. AS ALWAYS. ---- 'Super Tails' Copyright infrigment. Infinite DEF makes stall happy, and as we learned from Konami, that is a bad thing. Also holy fuck 5000 ATK on a Lv7. ---- 'Elemental Hero Hurricane Neos' I SENSE GOOGLE TRANSLATOR. Seriously, could someone help me understand wtf is that card's effect. ---- 'Ultimate Dragon of Light' is amused. I'm not. Seriously, Raigeki/HFD rolled into a 5000 ATK body? cried. ---- 'Legendary Birds' Also known as Zapmolcuno. Anyways holy fuck 6000 LP burn then for keeping it alive. 2TK at worst. ---- 'Blue Eyes Destruction Dragon' Last effect = OTK. 2nd effect is WTF. How do you reverse , and stuff? 1st effect is obviously a ripoff. ---- 'Sehiroth' Aside from the spelling and copyright, THIS FUCKING "This card inflicts piercing damage." BS IS UTTERLY ANNOYING. Fuck you . Also Kefka and Exdeath were better villains. Hell, Necron was better. At least it was a fucking manifestation of death itself or some shit like that. ---- 'Metallic flare wingman' no caps is horrible to look at you know. also effect is generic and uncreative. ---- 'Ramuh, God of Thunder' Fucking created types. "Esper-Thunder" isn't a YGO type. Also moar copyrights. Square-Enix would have a field day. ---- 'Sanatama Fiend' Fucking weeaboos. I'm Japanese myself and i don't go all "OMG SUGOI JAPANESE WORDZ!!!!!!!!!". Also pic sucks bro. Did you practice drawing with Christian Weston Chandler? ---- 'Daburu-Atama Fiend' Moar Weeaboo BS + CWC drawings. Also for the record: "Daburu" is just "Double" with an affected pronouncing, you nub. ---- 'Metal Red Eye of Chaos' Horrendous grammar is horrendous. Seriously. Where did i leave my eyedrops again?... Also, stop leaving that "Add a picture!" white square thing. ---- 'Exodia the Insane One' Silly unfunny overpowered joke card. The creator of this card should learn a thing or two about comedy. ---- 'ULTIMATE TROGDOR!!!' You know, Trogdor should burninate those UAUs that make stupid cards. Also Yukari Yakumo > Trogdor. Because reality-warping sucks amirite. ---- 'Digital Royal Knight - Omnimon X' I'm starting to sense a pattern. All copyright cards are Level 12, have 5000+ ATK/DEF, have overpowered effects AND their pics have bad quality. fgsfds. ---- 'Metal Green Eye of Chaos' Who is this " " you speak of? ---- 'Metal Black Eye of Chaos' Insane field clear is insane. It's like a mini Raigeki. EDIT: Creator now turned it into a Foolish x3. Frogs now order you to main 3 when playing against them. ---- 'magician of faith boy' ...Excuse me, i need to kill someone. ---- 'Red eyes blue dragon' Are people paid to be idiots? ---- 'Blackwing - Darkness Shadow' LOL SILVERWIND 2800 FREE DAMAGE. Not to mention the 3700 ATK beatstick. ---- 'Flare Hero Light Princess' Deckthinner + Floater + Bad grammar go! Also how can someone typo "Tuner" as "Turner"? Seriously, lrn2grammar. ---- 'Twilight Snow King' hay guize so i herd bad gramer is col!!!!11111. Also lol having to sac 3 for a CoTH or some shit. ---- 'Ultimate Polymerization' Me Reimu. Me IQ low. Card's Fault. Also unclear effect is unclear. No card "de-fuses". ---- 'Harpie's 3-Claws Attack' + this = OTK. DSF format all over again, perhaps? ---- 'Gladiator Beast Charybdis' Card is actually not that bad, but i want to rant about one thing only. FFS STICK TO THE ACTUAL THEMING. Charydbis is from fucking GREEK mythology. GBs use a Roman theming. lrn2history noobs. ---- 'Avenging Hunter' ... Can i murder someone? Please? ---- 'Charge Draw' ITT and 's bastard offspring is balanced. ---- 'Spartan Dragon-Dark Eradicator' I noticed noobs get boners from ATK boosts. Also holy shit a single makes this a 3400 beatstick. Holy. Fucking. Shit. ---- 'Poison Warrior' Simple. Generic. Thoughtless. It's just like a vanilla monster. ---- 'Milk Demon' "Food" isn't a YGO type. Effect is almost pointless. ---- 'Some God card ripoffs' Stupid names, massive burn damage, animefagging. Is there ANY GOOD THINGS ABOUT THOSE PIECES OF CRAP? GAH. ---- 'Murkrow and Honchkrow' HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. WHAT. THE. FUCK. A. YATA. GARASU. SEARCHER. WHAT. WAS. THE. CREATOR. SMOKING. ---- 'Underground River' Field Trap. Do i need to say more? ---- 'Dreams of Californication' and have a Raigeki. Scream in horror. ---- 'Elementel Sincro Dragon' wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat ---- 'Super Fiend' ohaither CWC. When is this going to appear in Sonichu? ---- 'Sketchbook' ITT is so broken it needed a weaker counterpart. ---- 'Use the Force, Mahad!' Literally does nothing. This is so funny i didn't laugh. ---- 'Weegee' omg stare of doom. 「Bounded Field "Boundary of Life and Death"」 WHAT NOW ---- 'Legendary Hero Argon Ascendant' ITT Superman is extremely weak. And an ass as well. Killing people to get stronger. This isn't the Superman i knew when i was a kid D: trollface.jpg ---- 'Legendary Hero Scarlet Spinner' And Spiderman is a pansy. How great for him. ---- 'Nightmare Dragon' Holy motherfucking shit / + + 4000 ATK beatstick. cried. ---- 'Beginning of Dark Destruction' Foolish x Whatever + PoG. balanced amirite ---- 'Dragonite' If lolnite has 3150 ATK, i don't even want to see Salamence. Also fail effect is fail inb4bookofmoon 'Blue eyes chain slashing dragon' Insane beatstick bro. Also, art is so horrible it's comparable to this 'Armageddon!' "You can only activate this card when your life points have just to 0". This is the human intelligence standard nowadays. ARE YOU PROUD, SOCIETY? Also, unneeded exclamation marks! 'Armageddon Cruzer' pending 'Elemental Hero Solar Mind' lazy 'Elemental Hero Lunar Mind' do later. Maybe HOW NOT TO MAKE A CARD Brought to you by InfinitySlayer ultiamte naruto fan of darkness and chaos Insect WIND ATK: 5000 / DEF: 5000 this card can only be sumoned by sacrificnig 1 syncro moster. this card cannot attak the turn it is sumoned. whne this card is sumoned, you can remov a naruto card frm ur graveyard to give this card this efeect: ● this card does piercing damgae How to find crappy cards Search for: ● Bland effects. ● Overpowered effects. ● 3100+ ATK and/or DEF. ● Typos. Lots of them. ● no caps just like this ● Stupid names. (Example: "master shadow darkness of evil") ● Weeaboo names. (Example: Otome Kawaii no Saikyou) Special mentions Duelis Pack 15 Pegasus Seriously, you people need to stop animefagging. I think my IQ is actually dropping because of this. ---- Dwaneman Lionheart ITT this wikia is Fanfiction.net. Well, the quality of that IS Fanfiction.net quality. ---- A total faggot whose "creations" are complete copyright infringement. Do something useful and mark his articles for deletion. 'Good cards in this Wiki(Yes, they exist)' Check this. 'Disclaimers' ● MORE COMING WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT ● YES I HAVE NO LIFE ● inb4qqing ● inb4flames Category:Blog posts